


Where I want to go

by what-would-eleven-do (glass_curtain)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Library Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/what-would-eleven-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His TARDIS almost never gets him to where he wants to go, but always where he needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I want to go

Finally! Why could she never, ever, ever have the same plans for their destination as him?

He was looking forward to the day, when he got where he wanted to go at the time HE had decided. Chances were, suns would spontaneously combust, but eventually it would have to happen. And he was planning on enjoying it all the way. Whenever this magic moment would occur.

It certainly was not tonight. He didn't even recognize the coordinates showing on his display. At least usually, they looked somewhat familiar to the ones he had actually inputted in the console, but they were nowhere near the Carabi system. He could live with a couple of centuries off or arriving on the wrong side of the planet, but a completely different galaxy? There had to be a line somewhere.

'Alright!' leaning over the main console, he mumbled to himself, 'Where have you taken me now?'

'And what am I supposed to do here?' with an exaggerated sigh he dropped into his chair and continued his wailing.

'I had plans you know? You can't just kidnap me all the time!' The generator module behind him sparked at the last remark and he sighed.

'Fine, I like being kidnapped, but I really, really, really have important plans. Things to do, people to help...'

At least she did not argue with this one, he knew how being struck by an atmospheric lightening module felt and once was all he needed to appreciate whenever he was not. She still refused to move though. He had never won an argument against his TARDIS, so at least that was going according to plan.

'No one wants me to get a fez', sullenly he pushed himself out of the chair and started to make his way towards the doors.

Just as he was about to deliberately, pull open the doors; the handle was snatched from him by his visitor.

'Thank you, love! What would he do without you?' Teasing words, big smile and magical hair, of course, his River.

'And what sort of time do you call this?' he replied as she threw her arms around him for a welcome.

'On time, sweetie!' Although he tried to keep his offended pose, as soon as her lips touched his all-fake indignation about his wives' conspiracy was forgotten. He could not decide whether to go for the magical locks teasing his cheeks or her cheeks equally teasing but way to far from him. Just as usual his hands ended up everywhere at once, settling around her waist as she broke off the kiss.

'Hello!'

'River!'

'So tell me, where are we?' She managed to grab her diary from her pocket without leaving his embrace and flipping through the pages settling on her favorite subject.

'Have we done Jim the Fish yet?'

'Yes, Jim the Fish. Stupid fish, did not tell us his real name first. You did not like him very much.' he grinned at the memory, still fresh in mind.

'Oh sweetie, I didn't mind the fish. You getting me all wet was the part I did not appreciate that much. You could at least have let me out of my favorite gown before?' She did not seem quite as furious about him ruining her dress anymore. He certainly remembered the evil sacrifice she demanded in exchange for his impatience. Why did she always have to go after his hats?

Smiling she kept flipping through the pages, now mumbling to herself while he started to play with her dress. Dress with a belt. He loved those. Something to keep him busy, while he had to let her stay dressed.

'Have we done the library yet?'

Now this caught his attention! His hands immediately stopped roaming and his eyes fixed on her.

'The library?' he repeated shaken.

'Yes dear, the library? Have you gone back yet?'

Gone back? As in again? Why would he go back to the library? He did not want to see that place ever again. Not while he was awake and not while he was asleep, like he had far too many times since he'd left there for good. Going back? Was that something he should do?

Her hand came up to cup his cheek and her look softened as she placed a kiss on his lips.

'What library, River?'

Still smiling affectionately at him, she tried to continue her search for their last common adventure, but his hands stopped her movement immediately.

'River, this is important. Please tell me what library you are talking about!'

'Spoilers, sweetie!' she whispered to him.

'Alright, judging by your tie, we've done the Eternal stars market yet, correct?'

His thoughts were still racing. Only two questions running circles around his brain, but significant enough to make the TARDIS overheat calculating the correct answer. Go back? Why would he go back?

'Sweetie? Star market?' Her hand sneaking up underneath his jacket, gently rubbing above his hip finally got her at least some of his attention.

'Yes. Stars. Market. Need to buy a fez!' he mumbled still amazed by her question and all the implications it had for their future. Could they have a future? Where was she from? She had been to the library at least once, but she had never been there when they met there before.

But if this River had been there, then his River had to be this River's past River or she would have had to be there before, which she wasn't. His head was spinning. Actually, not only his head, but his whole body was feeling wobbly all of a sudden.

'River?' All of a sudden he found himself alone next to the door, his TARDIS already in flight and River flipping switches no one needed to touch in the first place, he thought.

'Oh, look you're talking again.' she beamed at him from behind the big red and green-push thingy, he called his Christmas button. Whenever he pushed it he was surprised at what happened, just like Christmas.

'What are you doing? Are we having Christmas?'

She obviously knew what he meant, as she glanced down at the button, shaking her head. Gleefully he made his way up the stairs to help her navigate his TARDIS. 'Don't you dare touch the magnetic reverser, I plan on landing in one piece.' she shushed his hands away.

'I'll even let you buy a fez if you behave now!'

He grinned at the thought of his new fez. All shiny and new and no bullet holes or burn marks. 'Hold on!' he twirled away with a third thought rumbling through his mind. 'I've fallen for this one before! Haha, the clever River Song!'

Proud he caught her little half promise she added 'And yes, you may even keep it....for a while.'

Now he was beaming brightly at the thought, flopping back into his chair and waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing to his TARDIS. He never needed to push so many buttons in such a strange order to get places. Obviously, his TARDIS hadn't taught her how to fly her properly. When he was travelling to visit her at Stormcage, he only needed to push two buttons, sometimes there was even a secret button he otherwise never saw and they could get there with one push. He didn't remember pushing any buttons, but only pulling a lever when he went to the Library.

'River...?'

'Yes, sweetie!'

'Maybe I should drop you off first. I could,... well you know,... the fez... We can get it some other time'

Turing away from the console, she leaned against the screen smiling down at him.

'Don't worry, we've got time. You're always late, I'm already used to waiting for you to catch up.'

Of course, she knew what he was thinking about. Maybe she could read minds? He was pretty sure he wasn't talking out loud. Yes, pretty sure.

'Come on love, let's satisfy your strange need for atrocious head decorations and then you can go pick me up.'

They had landed? He hadn't heard the screech and there was no squeaking, why didn't she ever do the sparks? Sparks were brilliant! He would do them on purpose, whenever he landed somewhere.

'Maybe this time sweetie, you should get me a present. After all, I've been there almost a decade.'

Oh, his mind was racing again. Two thoughts expanding to three, now four, chasing each other in circles and now he was supposed to walk too? Good thing she was pulling him.

Alright, first things first, he thought, as she wrapped her arm around his hip, leading him outside.

Get the fez; watch this River pick out a pretty dress. A dress with a belt. Go back to the library. Pick up River.

Good plan. He would bet this was after all the day, his TARDIS would go exactly where he wanted her to.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice, just sayin'


End file.
